Bajo el manzano
by Belle Tyene
Summary: Bajo el manzano, la máscara de la alcaldesa se cae y la joven del establo reaparece... al menos, eso es lo que le parece a cierta rubia (Parte del Amigo Invisible del foro Bienvenidos a Storybrooke)


**Bajo el manzano****  
Dedicado a silviasi22**

_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"_

**N/A:** Este es mi primer SwanQueen (avisados quedais) Conste que a mi el ship me gusta, pero no veo como esas dos podrían llegar a liarse. Anyway, he intentado que quede bonito... pero la jueza aqui es silviasi22. ¡Espero que te guste!

* * *

[_Emma_]

Todo empezó bajo el manzano. No sé cómo... pero una manzana fue el inicio.

Era una mañana de otoño, de esas en las que el sol aún parece de verano, pero el aire empieza a ser frío y hay que sacar una chaqueta. Yo había ido... ¿a qué había ido? No lo recuerdo. A hablar sobre cualquier tontería relacionada con mi trabajo de sheriff, supongo.

La encontré bajo el manzano. Estaba recogiendo manzanas y colocándolas en una cesta. Recuerdo que me paré a mirarla, porque por una vez parecía... relajada. Sin esa máscara (ahora sé que es una máscara) de reina malvada, que endurece sus facciones e incluso la hace parecer mayor, Regina es hermosa. Hermosa y frágil. Recuerdo que me quedé mirándola porque nunca la había visto así.

Conocía su historia. Mary Margaret... mi madre... me la había contado. Me contó por qué Regina la odiaba tanto. Debo reconocer que, secretamente, la entendía. Cierto era que no pretendía hacer mal, pero...

También debo reconocer que me costó imaginarla como una joven enamorada. Con el rostro encendido y los ojos brillantes, como los de mis padres al renovar sus votos o el de Belle cuando nos dijo que Gold le había pedido matrimonio.

Pero ese dia, bajo el sol, con el aire haciendo bailar mechones de pelo y los labios curvados en una sonrisa y pegada a la piel roja de una de sus manzanas, vi a la joven Regina.

Me quedé mirándola... hasta que ella me vio a mí.

[_Regina_]

Por una vez, sólo quería estar tranquila. Disfrutar del roce del sol, de las cosquillas del viento...

Yo y mi manzano, nada más. De modo que cogí unas tijeras de podar, una cesta y me puse algo cómodo. Salí al jardín, comprobé que la tierra estuviese húmeda pero no inundada, podé algunas ramitas y empecé a coger manzanas.

Hacía un día algo fresco pero precioso, podía sentir el sol colándose entre las ramas y el olor de mi querido árbol, olor a manzana, a madera y a tierra.

Me sentí... me sentí casi como en aquellos tiempos en los que todavía era una joven inocente, cuando pensaba que el amor era lo más hermoso del mundo, cuando creía que tendría un final feliz.

Me llevé una manzana a los labios, olí su suave piel, pensando en qué hacer con ella. ¿Tarta? Sí, tarta. La tarta de manzana me sale deliciosa. El secreto son las manzanas. Cuido mucho mi manzano. Mis manzanas son gordas y dulces.

Por un momento, me olvidé de Henry, de su madre, de Snow White, de mi madre, de Daniel... me olvidé de todo. Sólo estábamos el sol, el manzano y yo.

Entonces levanté la vista... y la vi.

[_Emma_]

Por un momento no supe qué hacer. Sé que suena estúpido, pero me sentí como una niña a la que han pillado espiando. Bueno, técnicamente era lo que estaba haciendo, ¿no?

Fue en ese momento cuando olvidé la razón que me llevaba hasta allí. Mi sentido común me recomendó moverme. O acercarme o marcharme... pero no quedarme ahí plantada. Adivinad lo que hice...

[_Regina_]

Debería haberme molestado. Es mi jardín. Mi dia libre. Mi momento a solas. Nadie tenía derecho a interrumpirlo. Y mucho menos ella.

Pero en ese momento no pensé en todo eso. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en los reflejos dorados que el sol provocaba en su pelo.

Y en que el suave rubor de sus mejillas se parecía a la piel de mis manzanas.

[_Emma_]

De todas las reacciones que hubiese esperado de ella (y mi imaginación últimamente anda disparada) la que tuvo fue la más extraña. La que no me esperaba.

En lugar de fruncir el ceño, dedicarme uno de sus sarcasmos, enfurecerse, largarse o lanzar una de sus maldiciones extendió un brazo. Un brazo cuya mano sostenía una manzana. La misma manzana que había estado oliendo con esa suave sonrisa que yo no le había visto hasta ese día.

[_Regina_]

Supongo que no fui yo. Supongo que fue la joven Regina.

En cualquier caso, le ofrecí la manzana que tenía en la mano. No sé por qué.

Lo normal hubiese sido que ella la hubiese rechazado. El cuento de Blancanieves, la madrastra y todo eso. Pero no. Se acercó con timidez y la cogió. Y yo sentí que mis mejillas se tensaban un poquito, ensanchando una sonrisa que no recordaba haber esbozado.

[_Emma_]

De nuevo, mi sentido común se activó. Me dijo que no cogiera la manzana. Era... en fin, era una de las manzanas de Regina. Todo el mundo sabe lo que hacen las manzanas de Regina.

De nuevo, no hice caso. Cogí la manzana. La verdad es que era una manzana bonita. Gorda y roja. Me la llevé a los labios y la olí, justo como hacía ella.

Levanté la vista hacia ella. Su mirada no era la de la dura alcaldesa de siempre. Era la de una joven necesitada de algo de cariño. La misma que solía verme en el espejo cuando Neal se fue y cuando dejé a Henry en manos del asistente social.

Entonces me dí cuenta de que no éramos tan distintas. Yo no había tenido madre. A lo que tuvo Regina... tampoco se le puede llamar madre. Yo perdí mi inocencia, mis sueños, mi ingenuidad cuando Neal se fue y el predictor se puso rosa. Ella, cuando vio morir al hombre al que amaba a manos de su madre.

Ambas nos habíamos encontrado en un mundo que parecía en nuestra contra. Un mundo que tuvimos que conquistar, no siempre jugando limpio.

No podía justificar sus acciones. Pero sí entenderlas.

[_Regina_]

Sus labios sonreían. Pero sus ojos... sus ojos me miraban de una forma que no supe entender. No había hostilidad, resentimiento, precaución... no me miraba como solía hacerlo. Me miraba... me miraba casi como lo hacía Daniel.

[_Emma_]

Me quedé contemplando su rostro, aún con la manzana pegada a los labios.

Me di cuenta de una cosa. Regina es hermosa. Probablemente, más que Snow White. Pero siempre se esconde tras esa máscara de reina malvada. Por eso los cuentos dicen que Snow es más hermosa.

Ese día, con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, los labios entreabiertos y la mirada de una joven perdida... era la criatura más hermosa que recuerdo haber visto.

No sé cómo pasó. No sé por qué lo hice. Pero cuando me di cuenta, la manzana estaba en suelo, mis manos acariciaban sus mejillas y mis labios se habían pegado a los suyos.

[_Regina_]

Fue tan rápido que no pude reaccionar.

Emma.

Me estaba besando.

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar. Mi mente se nubló. Desapareció el sol, el manzano y el mundo. Mi mundo se redujo al roce de sus manos en mis mejillas y al calor que transmitían sus labios.

Los mios se movieron por inercia, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no supe qué más hacer. Entonces noté que se separaba. Lentamente, pero lo hacía. Se marchaba. Mi mente empezó a gritar "no, no, ¡no!"

Conseguí que mi cuerpo reaccionara justo cuando perdí el contacto de sus dedos. La cogí de las manos. Tiré de ella hasta volver a alcanzar sus labios.

Sabían a manzana.

* * *

**N/A:** Pues eso... que es mi primer SwanQueen y tal... *se esconde bajo la manta*

¿Continuará?

Las dos personas que lo leyeron antes de que se publicara me lo preguntaron. Respuesta simple: no. Respuesta no-tan-simple: tal vez, depende de lo que pida el público, sobretodo silviasi22, que para algo es su regalo.

No lo concebí como un fic largo, sino como un one-shot, pero supongo que podría hacer "secuela" si os gusta el estilo y el tema n.n

En fin... espero reviews y esas cosas que tanto nos gustan a los autores. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
